


shincest oneshot collection

by kiyokore



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, Korekiyo's sister is not an abusive whore here, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Suicide, pretty much a different au every new chapter, sister's name is not mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokore/pseuds/kiyokore
Summary: A collection of oneshots showing the bond between Korekiyo and his sister. Every oneshot is different, in some of them, they're just innocent siblings, some others are straight up incest. Explicit incest is referenced, but not thoroughly described. I will warn you in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.The author of this work does not support incest at all, this fanfiction was written in order to channel my headcanons.





	1. Night Rain of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Korekiyo has a nightmare about his older sister's death and asks her to sleep in her bed.
> 
> Major age difference  
> Non-incestuous relationship  
> Sister's POV
> 
> Additional triggers:  
> Referenced emetophobia

A little hand I am very familiar with is placed on my bare forearm and wakes me up from deep sleep. I groan and turn around in my bed to see what is wrong, and although it is dark, I recognize my little brother's features and his big, innocent, golden eyes filled with heartbreaking tears. I reach out to pet his wet cheek softly and whisper in a tired voice:  
“What's wrong?”  
“I had a nightmare about you dying. Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”  
His adorable words bring a smile to my face. If only I could live long enough to have children myself, if only I were not barren from this terrible illness.  
“Korekiyo, I'm sorry, but you know how bad my condition is right now. I could throw up all over you at any second if you were to sleep here with me.”  
A big tear rolls down over his cheek and onto my hand. This definitely did not make it better.  
“That made it worse, right? I apologize.”  
I retract my hand from his soft skin and lift my blanket up with it instead. He clumsily climbs onto the bed and into my arms, wrapping his own arms around me immediately. I hug him back. 

He is so warm, so small, so precious to me. I have lost most of my warmth long ago, but I hope I can still keep Korekiyo calm and safe inside my arms and keep his awful nightmares from returning. He has had these nightmares ever since the doctors revealed my horrible fate, and he doesn't like talking about them to this day, but Mother, Father and me all know how much they damage him mentally. I feel wet stains on my shirt.  
It breaks my heart whenever I see an adorable little child like him cry, and my instinct as a big sibling makes me want to cheer him up no matter what. I give him a kiss on the forehead and ask:  
“What was it about this time?”  
I know he hates to talk about it, but he needs to learn to confront his fears, as they will inevitably come true one day.  
“It was strange... you were locked in your hospital room alone with the doctors and I couldn't get in. There was blood on the floor already, but they kept injecting you with needles. There was more and more blood, but they didn't stop and started stabbing you with their syringes. You were screaming and I was so terrified, but I couldn't get in.”  
It is almost frightening for a little child like him to have such violent and horrifying dreams. I kiss his forehead again and pet his back softly and reassuringly.  
“That won't happen, my sweet Korekiyo.”  
The stains on my shirt show no signs of drying. Sadly, no matter how hard I tried, I was never that good at cheering others up or encouraging people. I grew up knowing only anger at my doctors, not even love for my parents. It all changed when this angel was born, and it changed to the better.

He was a blessing to me. I witnessed so much of his life. His first, clumsy little steps toward my hospital bed. His first word: sister, although he pronounced it more like “bitter”. And his first sentence. I will never forget this moment. When I was home for two months and he got used to having me around, but then I had to leave and go back to the hospital again, he cried in such a heartbreaking way that everybody who was there cried as well. It went on for what felt like hours and when he finally let go of me to let Mother pick him up, he reached out with his little hand to touch my hair and said, his voice still shaking: “Visit Sister.”  
Every time he cries, I think of this simple sentence and have to hold myself back from joining him in weeping. This time, I fail to keep my tears in, but I try not to let him notice. He is crying quietly against my chest and I am crying quietly into his hair.  
I calm myself down after some time and kiss his hair a few times to calm him down as well.  
“Now, now. It's fine. We're both fine. Calm yourself a little.”  
“Sister... will you promise me something?”  
“But of course. What is it?”  
“When you die one day, can you let me know somehow that you still love me?”  
“You won't need a sign to know that I will love you forever and ever, sweet Korekiyo.”  
“Really?”  
“Really. I promise. Now sleep well, my little angel.”


	2. All there is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they were caught committing incestuous acts, Korekiyo and his sister face the threat of being taken away from each other. Rather than letting him go, Sister convinces her lover to end their relationship otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor age difference  
> Incestuous relationship  
> Neutral POV
> 
> Additional triggers:  
> Suicide  
> Kissing

Here they were.   
This was as far as it would go.  
Looking down at the rocks and boulders surrounded by rushing water caused a shiver to go down his spine, and she could feel his hesitation by the way he suddenly clutched her hand tighter. She turned her head toward him and smiled sadly.  
“Korekiyo, do you need some time to think about this?”  
He refused to look at her and he refused to talk, as he feared that the tears that were starting to form in his eyes would give his discomfort and nervousness away if he said anything now.  
She dragged him away from the edge slightly so she could look into his eyes.  
“Do you love me?”  
His response was immediate, but it was joined by a tear running down his cheek.  
“Of course I do! I promised to love you forever, and I would never break this promise!”  
She slipped her hand out of his grasp and grabbed both of his shoulders.  
“Could you live without me?”  
“Never, Sister.”  
She moved forward and pressed a short kiss onto his lips. She felt some wetness in her eyes as well. She promised herself she would not cry during this no matter what, but seeing her lover so distraught made her so sad she failed.  
“So why cling to life? If we come back to them, they will never let us see each other ever again. Not after what they have seen us do.”  
He brought his hand to her wet cheek and softly brushed her skin to gently wipe her tears away, although he himself was crying just as hard as her.  
“Do not cry. You are right, we should end this.”  
She wanted to run away all of a sudden. And she hated herself for it. From the moment on that their love was witnessed, she was certain she would do this, and she persuaded him to do the same. It was a hard choice to make, but she would get to die with him this way, which was what she always wanted. No, she would not turn back now, it would be cowardly. She brought her face closer to his.  
“Just... one last time.”  
And he pressed his forehead against hers. She was still warm, despite everything. He closed his eyes just as she did the same, and drew his lips forward to finally meet hers.  
One last time.  
He hugged her tighter, and she nestled into his embrace, the passionate kiss never breaking. Their lips began to move, massaging each other's, and she clutched her eyes shut tightly imagining this was their very first kiss.   
Why was she not happy? She would die together with the one she loved so deeply, and he loved her back, no matter how wrong, how incestuous their love was. The very peak of love was dying together, was it not? This final act would be an act of affection that would finally prove to him how much she loved him, that would prove to her how much he loved her.  
But their kiss tasted like salty tears, and neither of them could stop.  
When she pulled away, everything broke down. She dug her head into his shoulder hoping his jacket would muffle her weeping, and he felt her tremble as he held her.  
“Shhh... it's fine, Sister, this will all be over soon.”  
There was no response, so he kept holding her tight and kissing her hair.  
After several minutes, she murmured something into his arm, and he released his grip a little.  
“What's the matter, Sister?”  
“Do not... scream, okay?”  
He nodded, and took her hand. Together, they walked to the edge again, where only one false step could end in a deadly fall. She sobbed once more and turned to him.   
They clutched each other's hands at the same time, this little physical contact all there was left for the two of them, the only glimmer of hope. They would never let go now.  
And with a tear-stained face, she whispered:  
“Ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's more like it. I'm too edgy to really write cute things and I felt like their relationship would best be described by angst, so writing this was way easier for me than chapter one.   
> Please savor your lives and search for professional help whenever you have suicidal thoughts. I know I shouldn't really write motivational messages into an incest fanfic, but this is something that can never be said enough.  
> Have a nice day!


	3. You Don't Deserve To Cry Yourself To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo hears his sister crying herself to sleep at night and decides to check on her despite her having been rude to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor age difference  
> Incestuous relationship  
> Korekiyo's POV
> 
> Additional triggers:  
> Confessing  
> Kissing

She is crying again. Two doors are between our rooms, but I can clearly hear her trying to cry herself to sleep and it keeps me up just as much as her. What do I do? Why is she crying?  
She has been so cold to me lately, so I do not think I am the person she wants to see right now, but I want to see her, I want to know what's wrong and maybe I'll even be able to help. I hesitate for a minute or two, but then I finally stand up and open my door as quietly as possible. I creep along the dark corridor and stop at her door. I take a breath and knock twice.  
The crying and sobbing is interrupted by a sudden gasp and coughing, then a sore voice.  
“Korekiyo? Why are you not sleeping?”  
“Your crying kept me up. Is anything wrong? You can talk to me about it.”  
“No.”  
This one, single word makes me so sad. Why is she always so stubborn?  
“Please. We're siblings, shouldn't we be able to talk about anything? Let me at least try to cheer you up.”  
“Fine.”  
I see this as a sign to be able to open her door now. She is sitting upright in her bed, and her eyes are so red and swollen that anyone could tell she had been crying. I want to lay down in her bed, but I do not think she would approve of it too much, so I just kneel down in front of her bed and grab her hand. She remains silent and appears to be avoiding eye contact.  
“Sister, would you care to explain why you are behaving like this? I hate hearing you cry every night and not being able to help.”  
“You would not help no matter what.”  
“Why do you say those things? Is it that you don't love me anymore?”  
“Listen, I'm just trying to make it easy for you to say goodbye. I'm trying not to be someone worth crying over. Now leave me alone. Go to sleep.”  
“Not until you tell me what's wrong.”  
She pulls her hand away from underneath mine.  
“You just don't get it, do you? There's nothing you could do. I'm going to die and you're going to be alone. You might as well get used to it now.”  
“But why should you be lonely? I'm all that you have left, whether you like it or not. Do you not want to die happy?”  
“I'm not going to die happy if I know I'm leaving someone I love alone.”  
I feel a sudden ache in my heart. Truth be told, I love her back. More than anything or anybody else. Inappropriately. She was always so nice and sweet to me when we were children, but as we grew of age, she became more and more distant, yet I still loved her. Over time, my love developed itself further and after some time, I had to face the fact that I was deeply in love with my own sister. Hearing this from her gives me a bittersweet feeling: it makes me happy to hear that she does love me, but I know she will never love me the same way as I do. I sigh and slip my hand back over hers.  
“So you do love me after all.”  
She looks at me with an almost angry expression, but does not pull her hand away.  
“Of course I do! Why do you think I cry every night?!”  
“How was I supposed to know? Why should you cry over loving someone?”  
Now she pulls her hand away. Why did I ever hope she would stay in the first place...  
I see her eyes grow wide before she throws her head to the other side, trying to avoid looking at me.  
“Sister?”  
She tries to hide her face in her long hair, but her shaking shoulders and the silent sobs that escape her give away that she is crying again. I see no other option but to violently grab her and turn her around so I can look into her eyes.  
“Sister, I love you too, how could I not? I hate seeing you cry! Please, tell me what the matter is.”  
She is still silent.   
“I love you!”, I repeat. Then she finally speaks up.  
“I love you too, Korekiyo, even more than you do...”  
I look at her tenderly and move my hands from her shoulders to her cheeks. I doubt it, but confessing my love to her would make everything worse. I need to cheer her up for now.  
“So why are you sad? Everything is fine. I will always stay by your side if you let me.”  
“I am not supposed to love you this way.”  
She lowers her head.  
“Nobody should love their sibling like this. I have fallen for you, Korekiyo. I am avoiding you because I do not want to involve you in any sort of incestuous relationship. And I cry at night because I actually do want you close to me.”  
It takes my mind longer than my ears to comprehend her words. This is incredible.  
“I told you, did I not? Go to sleep now.”  
I leave my hands on her wet cheeks and turn her head upwards.  
Her entire face is stained with sweat, tears, mucus and saliva, her voice is breaking anew every time she sobs, her shoulders are shaking violently and her eyes are red and swollen, she looks terrible.  
And radiant. Right in this moment, she is the most beautiful thing in the entire universe.  
“Go, Korekiyo! Don't even try to comfort me anymore, I know you will never love me back like I do!”  
Driven by the ache in my chest, I lean forward and press my lips onto hers. They feel so wet and sticky from all of the fluids on her face, but I love the feeling.  
She struggles and tears at my clothing, scratching my arms until I pull away.  
“Stop! Let go! It's going to make everything worse if you treat me nicely now!”  
I keep a tight hold on her face and look her into the eyes with a serious expression.  
“Why do you automatically assume that I do not feel the same?”  
She cries out and sobs:  
“Because I'm your sister! You have at least a little bit of common sense left, you would deny your feelings even if you did love me!”  
“At first, I did. I was ashamed of myself and I hated myself, but eventually I had to face the fact that I am in love with you because my affection towards you got too strong to ignore. I love you so much it is a part of me.”  
She gives me an almost disappointed look and sobs again.  
“It's sweet of you to lie about this, but do you know what's going to happen if you keep this going? I'll start thinking you're telling the truth and force you into a relationship that would never be accepted by society and you would not even want it yourself.”  
“I would never lie to you, especially not about something like this. Please, believe me.”  
Her sobbing begins to grow a little quieter, but her breathing remains hurried and tight.  
“Korekiyo...”  
I stay silent.  
“Say it again. Please.”  
I press my forehead into hers and close my eyes.  
“I love you, Sister. You are my everything.”  
I feel her hands on my upper arms and her head buried deep in my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close in a tight hug.  
And she cries again. This is like nothing I have ever witnessed. Her cries sound so desperate, as if she was standing on a chair with a noose tied around her neck, afraid to jump. I rub circles on her back slowly to calm her down and keep a tight hold on her trembling body.   
“I'm so sorry! I'm so... terribly sorry! I should not have isolated myself like this... aaahhh, please forgive me for being so... inconsiderate... and rude to you all this time!”  
“Do not ask me for forgiveness. Your reasoning is absolutely understandable.”  
“You are too sweet to me, Korekiyo... I've treated you even worse than a stranger, I could never forgive me if I were you...”  
“I would forgive you for anything, my beloved Sister. I am so deeply in love with you.”  
She slides away from me and looks at me with still teary eyes, then she pulls me onto her bed.  
“Can you... give me another kiss? Please?”  
Wordlessly, I bring her closer and close my eyes. I want to kiss her to sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just something i put together.  
> I wanted to write some of my headcanons in this book, but this does not include even one of them.  
> Oh well, hope you like it anyways.  
> Have a nice day!


	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo picks his sister up from the hospital and they take a walk in the park together, where they think back to their childhood.  
> In this AU, Sister's illness is not deadly, but it keeps her in the hospital often. Both characters are adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor age difference  
> Non-incestuous relationship  
> Sister's POV
> 
> Additional triggers:  
> none??? i think

It is always something special for me when I am released from the hospital, if only for a short period of time. Still, savoring the moment in which I can finally smell something else then the artificial lemon scent of the air freshener in my dreadful, plain white and boring hospital room has always been a great pleasure to me. Stepping out the swinging door and feeling a breeze of fresh air against my face as if nature was trying to welcome me back.  
Especially when my brother is there. He has always been the one person to care for me more than anybody else, and so he came to pick me up almost every time unless there was something important going on at university or somesuch.  
Today, to my expense, there is nothing happening and I am only waiting for him to come into my room and walk me out. I am looking out my window looking at the people outside. My window faces the street that runs along the hospital's main entrance, so I can see who enters and who leaves. It is a beautiful day in September, the leaves are just barely hanging on to their branches and the evening sun bathes the scenery in its orange light. I cannot wait for him to pick me up and take me on a walk afterwards, it will be lovely to watch the sun go down with him. I smile to myself and continue observing the humans entering and exiting the big building, and I notice that only few come or leave alone. Most of the persons walking by have somebody by their side. Is is nice to think about, the ones in the hospital always still have their loved ones near to them. How lucky I am to be the same.  
Minutes later, I finally see a tall figure with long dark hair and a black face mask walk along the path from the road to the entrance door. The figure looks up, he knows where my room is, and I smile and wave at him as soon as his golden eyes look into my direction. He appears to see me, and he immediately starts walking faster. I follow him with my eyes until I cannot see him any longer, then I stand up from my chair and start packing my things so I am ready to leave.  
A knock on the door, finally. I cheerfully swing the door wide open.  
Korekiyo has pulled his mask down so I can see the wide smile on his beautiful face, the sight makes me throw my arms around him almost instinctively. He snuggles up to me and says quietly:  
“How wonderful to finally have you back home.”  
“Indeed. It is so much better to be able to live closer to you.”  
He lets go of my until only my shoulders are being held and gives my cheek a peck. I grab my purse and walk out the door with his hand in mine. Finally. Finally.

He has taken me to the park, a place where no car can drive and the air is as clean as can be in this big city. We are sitting on a bench as he insists that I should still rest as much as possible, but I want to walk around a little and just... take in the scenery.  
“Korekiyo, please, I am not that weak, I can walk around a while.”  
“Sister, you should really spare yourself. If you go only one step too far, you might go straight back to hospital. We can walk around, yes, but please say if anything is wrong, and do not test your limits. Do not overestimate your health.”  
“Of course not. It's sweet of you, but you need not worry for me so much, I can take care of myself until... the inevitable happens.”  
He takes my hand to help me up and keeps a hold on it while we slowly start walking around the park. I have been here before many times as a child, but I almost forgot how beautiful it can be when the weather is good. The night is approaching, but it is warm enough to stay outside. This night is not to be slept through anyways.  
We reach a snack booth after some time, and I suddenly notice how thirsty and hungry I am. The doctors have given me a very strict list of what I should and what I should not eat, but perhaps I can still find something good here. I pull at his hand slightly to gesture him to the booth.  
“Are you hungry, Sister? Or thirsty? I will treat you to anything you would like.”  
I take a look at the menu hanging next to the door. Absolutely nothing suitable to eat, but at least some water before I dehydrate would be nice.  
“I only need some water, if you would be so kind. Do you want anything?”  
“An ice cream, perhaps. Do you not want some as well?”  
“Mhmhm, no thank you. I would spend the entire night slouched over the toilet.”  
“Oh. Would it bother you if I had some...?”  
“Not at all, knock yourself out.”  
He quickly orders an ice cream and water, and we walk all the way back to the bench after having received our orders. The bench is on top of a hill from where you can see the skyline of the city almost perfectly. Now that the sun is slowly, but surely going down, the aesthetic of the scenery is even more beautiful. The bench is hidden behind a few trees and one has to make their way through some bushes, so the location is unknown to most people. When him and I were children and my medical condition was better, we often went here together and called it our secret spot, where we could hide away from anybody who ever bothered us. Sometimes, we hid from our parents here. They called our names and asked the passengers while we were watching them from behind the bush and silently laughing to ourselves. What heavenly times they were.  
We sit in silence for a while, he is eating his ice cream and I take a sip of water every now and then.   
“Korekiyo, do you remember when we used to play here?”  
He laughs, his voice sounds almost sad when he does.  
“Kehehe, how could I possibly forget.”  
“We were the king and queen of this city, looking down upon our realm from our little castle whose peace none could disturb.”  
“And we brought happiness to our people. They lived in harmony and sang their king and queen their songs of gratitude.”  
“We had everything we could ever wish for. Luxury, gratitude...”  
“...and we had each other.”  
I laugh out.  
“And ice cream! Every day in summer, we ate some of the ice cream from the snack booth.”  
“Kehehe... a shame you cannot eat it any longer. In all honesty, I only wanted to eat this because it brings the memories back. Ever since your first quarantine at the hospital, eating ice cream was a... bittersweet thing to me.”  
“I understand how that must feel.”  
More silence. Ah, the happiness we shared. He leans his head on my shoulder.  
“Thank you for all the time you spent with me as a child. You are truly the best friend I ever had.”  
I put an arm around him. The ice cream in his hand is starting to melt.   
I clearly remember every word we said here behind the trees. The memories are so pleasant, yet it makes me sad to think about because I know myself these happy times will never return. Living in the moment is a good philosophy, yes, but it will never be the same.   
I sit up a little and Korekiyo slides his head away from me to be able to look into his eyes.   
I grin at him widely and almost triumphantly.  
“You know what?”  
I grab his hand in which the almost finished ice cream cone is dripping its contents onto the floor and guide it to my mouth. Then, I take a big bite. His eyes grow wide. Mouth full of ice cream, heart full of bittersweet affection and a smile on my face, I proudly exclaim:  
“Who cares.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing to say, keep scrolling


	5. He Doesn't Know What Would Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo lies in the bed he shares with his sister while she is sleeping. The longer he looks at her, the more desperate he gets to touch her, but he doesn't know what would happen.
> 
> This is not a rape fic. It might sound like it, but it's not. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unknown age difference, but let's make it minor so it's not horrible  
> Non-incestuous relationship, but one-sided love  
> Neutral POV
> 
> Additional triggers:  
> Implied sexual content  
> Kissing  
> uuuuuh this is honestly the worst fic here so far be cautious

What would happen if he touched her now?  
Would she even wake up in the first place?  
Would she scold him... or possibly like it?  
There is no way to tell. Her face is always hard to read. Even when she smiles, it is mysterious, like the unreadable smirk of the Mona Lisa.   
Perhaps the mystery surrounding her is just what attracts him so much.   
He is a lover of human emotions, he takes pleasure in observing expressions and reading them, but with her, he always fails, no matter how hard he tries.  
And he finds it beautiful. He loves watching her, attempting to read her mind despite knowing he will inevitably fail again.  
He watched her so much that he completely forgot that he was not supposed to fall in love with her before it was too late.   
And he still watched her, and his feelings got deeper, and now, seeing her sleep next to him with a calm face in nothing but her underwear, all he wants is to embrace her, to kiss her and disappear into her body.  
But he doesn't know what would happen if he touched her.

There is no way he could get any sleep tonight, with her slow, but tight breathing tickling his cheek, her body heat surrounding him and making it impossible to even think straight, and her face, her gorgeous sleeping face... why does it have to be so beautiful?   
His urges get stronger and more inappropriate overtime, he just wants her to touch him, nothing would please him more, and if she doesn't want to, then he could just do it himself, as long as she is here and blesses his mind with her presence.  
But he doesn't want to wake her up. She needs sleep and the pills work rarely, so any minute of sleep is precious.   
He looks at her from head to toes, and there is nothing more beautiful in the universe for him. Oh, how he longs to take her into his arms, lift her thighs over his hips and hold her so tight that nothing could ever separate them.   
He almost can't hold himself back. Just her cheek, he thinks, I'll touch just her cheek, it will be fine.  
But still, he doesn't know if it will.

His fingers twitch, unable to accept the fact that they will not get to feel her soft skin. As if they have developed a mind of their own, they scream into his head, touch her, touch her, just lightly so she won't wake up, please, oh please just touch her, it is all we want.  
He wants to tie his hands together so they do not try to do anything inappropriate to her.  
No, he wants her to tie his hands together. And he wants her to do so many inappropriate things to him that would be sinful even if they were not siblings.  
Or maybe he just wants a kiss. A single, gentle kiss right on his lips. He can't decide.  
He wonders how soft they would feel. Right now, they look dried and almost shattered, but he would do anything to kiss them until they are soft again.  
He wants to roll around in frustration, but he would rather die than wake her up now.  
A single, simple hug, maybe he could hold her so she wouldn't feel cold during the night. Maybe she wouldn't mind.  
But only maybe, he doesn't know and it drives him insane.

He doesn't want to toss or turn, he wants to sleep, but more than that, he wants to touch her. It doesn't have to be in a sexual way. His body is burning and his cheeks are so hot that he fears she will notice his rising temperature. This urge is getting the best of him, but he holds himself back. He wants to slip his fingers into the fabric of her undergarments and take them off so he can admire her in her full glory, her entire beauty, the beauty she hides away from the world. He wants to kiss every single inch of her skin.  
But she probably wouldn't like it. He wouldn't know.

Finally, he gives in.  
One single slender finger gently runs over her arm, softly so that she would stay asleep. His digits twitch at how wonderfully soft her skin is and he can barely contain himself from throwing himself into her arms.   
He adds a second finger and strokes her arm in a calming way, as if she was not asleep yet and he was trying to tuck her in.  
He wants her so badly it becomes unbearable.  
He wants to have his way with her until both are out of breath, and he wants to feel the softness of her lips when she gives him a sweet kiss. He can't decide what he wants more.  
He puts his entire palm on her arm, carefully, because he doesn't know what would wake her up. As time progresses, his hand sneaks down her back until they are so close to each other that he considers it a hug.   
Their faces are so close to touching that he can feel her hot breath tickle over every inch of his skin. It feels almost like a reflexive act when he presses a short kiss onto her lips, and he only notices what he has done after he pulls away. His face is burning red, but he can't stop smiling. Out of impulse, he does it again, she didn't wake up the first time after all. This time, he stays a little longer and focuses on the softness and taste. Her lips are dry, but he doesn't mind because they are her lips and no other person in this world could have lips that feel as good as hers.  
He hears a very silent groan and immediately pulls away. Her eyes are half open. She is most likely in a state between sleep and consciousness.  
He uses the chance and rolls over onto his back so she can rest her head on his chest. He pulls her closer and quickly moves her limp body into a comfortable position.  
“I'm sorry if I woke you up, Sister. Just relax, everything is fine. Sleep a little more.”  
She closes her eyes again and groans once more.  
“Relax...”  
He draws circles on her shoulder to calm her down.  
He is deeply hoping she didn't notice anything about the kiss, but he seems calm. Anything to make her fall asleep again.   
Her breathing gets calm and even after some time. He lets out a quiet sigh of relief and hugs his sister a little tighter.

How could he have known this is what was going to happen? There was no way.  
But now he lies there, with a satisfied smile, his beautiful sister resting comfortably in his arms, and he is glad that he took the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a mistake why did i make this


	6. So Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo comes to wake his big sister up in the morning, but no matter what he does, she won't wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major age difference  
> Non-incestuous relationship  
> Neutral POV
> 
> Additional triggers:  
> Death  
> i don't want to say necrophilia but there's some corpse hugging

He was unable to comprehend how someone could suddenly... not be there anymore. He was a mere child, the world seemed so simple to him and he was absolutely certain that him and his big sister would be together forever. No matter how many times he was told that she was going to die, he never believed them because he didn't know what the word die even meant.  
Thus, it came even more as a shock to him when she just didn't wake up one morning. It was a nice Saturday and he ran to her room excitedly to wake her up for breakfast, but no matter how much he shook her shoulders and kissed her cheek and called her name, she kept laying there. She was so cold and pale and her body had such an aura of grief that he knew something was wrong, but he never would have guessed that what he was caressing was but her now empty vessel.   
“Mother, Father, something is wrong with Sister! She won't wake up!”  
They came running and tore the door open with faces as pale as snow. The tall man rolled the young woman's limp body over and placed a hand on her heart as his wife covered her eyes and began to sob in the doorway.   
The little boy didn't understand anything, he looked at his crying parents with big curious eyes and kept trying to wake the body up until his father took his hand away and pulled him as well as the child's mother into a hug.   
“What's wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?”  
His parents held him in their arms, sobbing and crying too hard to be able to talk. He didn't understand, he was too confused to cry along or try and cheer them up. One last time, he writhed out of the embrace and crawled over to his sister's corpse, pulled her shirt up and attempted to tickle her awake. This childish act only made his mother cry out loudly and bury her head in her husband's shoulder.   
“Korekiyo, she's gone”, his father explained with a shaking voice, “your sister is gone now.”  
“What do you mean? She always promised me that she would be there for me forever!”  
Every word he said only made his mother cry harder and breathe more erratically.   
“It just doesn't work like that. Someday, this was going to happen and she was going to pass away. And after that happens, she can't be with you anymore.”  
“But what does that mean? When will she wake up again?”  
His father pulled the child away from the body and wiped his tears away.  
“I'm afraid that she will stay like this forever. Do you remember when she was in the hospital for two months and the doctors didn't allow us to visit her? That's how it's going to be from now on.”  
The first few tears fell out of the little boy's eyes.  
“Forever?! But I'll be so alone without her! No one will play with me or read me books when Sister is gone!”  
Seeing that he was starting to understand, his father caressed his hair and looked at him with an apologetic expression.   
“You'll have to learn how to take care of yourself now.”  
“Why? Sister would never lie to me, and she always said that she will always be there to play with me! You know she wouldn't just lie about something like that!”  
“She had no choice, Korekiyo. She didn't know this would happen.”  
“That's not fair! Why did this have to happen to Sister?”  
His father stroked his cheek and felt his thumb get wet from the tears on his son's face.  
“It happens to everyone sooner or later. Your sister was just unlucky and it hit her right at the wrong time.”  
Big tears fell from his amber eyes and he turned his head to look at the remains of his beloved sister. He reached out to touch her again, but his hand was stopped by his father's.  
“But I don't want to be without Sister! There are so many fun things I wanted to do with her, and now I can't do any of them? I don't want that!”  
“Of course. Nobody wanted this, and we're all equally sad about it, but death is just something that will never be fair. I'm sorry, Kiyo. We'll support you in any way we can from now on.”  
“I don't want your support! I just want her to come back and play with me more. Sister was the only one who made me happy.”  
He sobbed and wiped his tears away, yet new ones came falling out.  
“I'm going to be so alone!”  
He picked up the limp corpse's arm and hugged it despite his parents trying to hold him back.  
“So alone...”

“So alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yea that's edgy
> 
> I really hated writing this, but I was determined to get it done. I hope you like it!


	7. Already Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo's sister has a deadly paroxysm in the middle of the night and all he can do is at least try to make her feel better.
> 
> Minor age difference  
> Incestuous relationship  
> Sister's POV (hoo boy this was hard to write)
> 
> Additional triggers:  
> Seizures  
> Pain  
> Emetophobia  
> Near death experience  
> and a whole lot of shit.  
> also this happens after they... whoo diddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scenario is that they are on a short holiday without their parents and this is the last night. It was completely clear in my head, but somehow I didn't write it anywhere and it's probably really confusing to read this, so here's what's going on so you can imagine the situation better.

I wake up in the middle of the night in the exact same position as I fell asleep in, his arm around me and my hair draping across his chest and stomach. I look up at his face to see him sleeping peacefully and smile at its beauty. I get the sudden urge to wake him up and softly have my way with him again, but he would be so tired if I did, so I just kiss him briefly and lay down again.  
I close my eyes and try to fall asleep again, but after just a few minutes, a wave of nausea flows through my veins all of a sudden. I instinctively sit up so I do not soak Korekiyo in case I throw up, but I do it too fast and my head starts spinning. Cramp after cramp tears at my heart, the pain makes me unable to breathe, I gasp and shiver and feel something with a bitter taste flowing out of my mouth. I hear a terrified scream from my brother and my shoulders are being grabbed firmly. I have no idea what is happening, it is so painful and mentally confusing, I try to get a grip on Korekiyo, but I cannot even move my arms. He shifts me into a stable lateral position, but all of my intestines hurt so badly that I have to clench up. My vision is blurry, I want to pass out so the pain fades, but I can't. I passively hear my brother shuffling around somewhere in the room.  
A towel is wiped across my chin and parts of my neck, then I hear his voice... almost as if he was standing twenty feet away.  
“Are you conscious? Can you hear me?”  
I move my finger. It says nothing, but it is a sign to let him know that I understand what he is saying. He places a hand on my head and strokes my hair softly.   
“Hello? There has been an emergency at the Royal Suite. My sister had a paroxysm of some sort.”  
His voice gets a little louder in my head, and my vision gets a little sharper, but the pain in my heart stings just as strongly as before. I figure he must be calling room service.  
“No, I do not think she can talk at the moment. She was barely able to move just a second ago.”  
I try to focus on anything but the pain, but to no avail.  
“Thank you.”  
He stands up from the bed, I cannot see what he is doing.  
“They are calling the hospital. In just a few minutes, you will be safe as you can be.”  
I hear the shuffling of fabric, he must be putting clothing on. Then, he lifts me up and pulls a long shirt over my shoulders and a pair of underwear over my legs.  
“We would not want them asking uncomfortable questions, now would we? I will be able to tell them you slept in this.”  
I am positioned on my side again, and he kneels down in front of the bed so he can look at me. There is a reassuring smile on his face. I know he is probably even more worried than I am, but kind as he is, he just wants to cheer me up.  
“Hold on for a little longer, sweet Sister. You will be fine, and I promise I will stay by your side until I know for sure that you are safe, and even longer. I shall pack our bags now, as you will be brought directly to the hospital at home.”  
I smile as widely as I can, but it hurts and I cramp up again. He pets my cheek with a sad smile.  
“Just relax your body, Sister. You need not do anything from now on, the doctors and I will take care of everything.”  
He tilts his head to the side and kisses my numb lips, then he stands up and I see him gathering items and placing them in the suitcase. He is done quite quickly, then he lies down on the bed next to me and spoons me.  
“They are definitely taking their time. Let us hope they have a good explanation to keep an angel like you waiting.”  
His warmth eases the pain at least a little, but it still hurts so badly I clench my teeth.  
“See the bright side of it: if this had happened on the first day, we would not have experienced this holiday, yes? Of course, everything would be better if this had not happened, but it could have been a lot worse.”  
He is behaving a little inconsiderate, but he does not know how intense the pain actually is and I cannot be mad at him, he is slightly right after all.   
Another cramp makes me lunge forward and almost off the bed. His arm is around me tight enough to hold me, but somehow, the pressure on my stomach gives me another seizure, even more intense this time. I throw this strange liquid up again and start having a coughing fit that makes me gasp for breath. I cannot bear to imagine Korekiyo's emotions right now: he sees how terrible my condition is, but he does not know what to do and can only wait for the ambulance to come. I can definitely hear him sobbing. I want to say something, but I can barely breathe to begin with.   
The ambulance tears the door open while I am still coughing, twitching and gasping while my brother is trying his best to keep me comfortable. I do not notice much, but I am lifted onto a hospital stretcher and the people around me have agitated arguments while I am being carried out of the suite and all through the hotel. I cannot understand a single word. My vision is completely blurry, but I try to follow my lover with my eyes. Suddenly, I cannot see him anymore, and it makes me feel alone and unsafe like I have never felt before. My hormones cause me to start crying and try to call his name, but I can only open my mouth and make minimal unintelligible noises while lifting my hand. My hand is stopped and softly placed next to me again, but whoever did this keeps holding it, so I hopefully assume that it is him.   
My body switches positions from the stretcher to some kind of bed inside the ambulance, and the warm hand slips away from mine for a second. Tears are flowing out of my eyes from complete confusion and lasting pain.  
It is then that I finally lose my consciousness.

-

“..me?”  
I do not open my eyes, I do not move a muscle in my body, it hurts, but at the same time, I feel incredibly numb.  
“...coming back! I think we've got her!”  
Every sound there is around me takes a moment to fully sink into my brain, I do not understand what is going on just from the sound, but I am way too tired to open my eyes.  
“Sister?! Please... come back! Can you hear me?!”  
I recognize the swollen voice, it is my beloved, who had audibly been crying hard. I let out a silent groan only to realize how sore my voice is. I try to take note of my own body: I am lying on my back on a soft sheet, too tired and sore to move even an inch, there is something sticking to both my arms and I am wearing an oxygen mask, I can feel the unnatural way the air flows into my mouth and nose. Something or somebody grabs my hand and holds it against a fabric of some sort.  
“No, don't touch her! It might tangle up the infusion cord!”  
An infusion cord? I suppose this is what is sticking to my arm.  
“I am being extremely careful. Besides, it would hurt her more if I let go now.”  
He is right. I am still too numb to open my eyes, but I close my fingers around his to back up his words. He reacts to this with a loud sob.  
“You were so close, Sister... so close...”  
I do not know what he means.   
“Okay, I think you can take off the oxygen mask now. She's breathing fine.”  
My mouth and nose are freed from the mask and I take a few almost clumsy breaths of the air around me. A hand with a glove on is placed on my stomach, probably to feel my lung's movement.  
“Okay, we've got her now. Good job, guys. You can leave now, I'll stay here until she fully wakes up.”   
Some footsteps, then the same voice again.  
“You can leave, too.”  
Strangely enough, I know immediately what is happening. I do not want Korekiyo to go now, so I clutch his hand with all the force I have right now. I can hear his voice shaking as he says:  
“There is no way I will leave her alone now. I am all she has left.”  
I want to tell him I love him, but I can only make disoriented noises and move my hand in his. I try to open my eyes, and I succeed, although it is so bright that I immediately close them again. It seems to be enough for the two men around my bed to notice that I am awake now.  
“Sister...”  
I try to open my eyes again, but the room is so horribly bright that it stings in my eyes.  
“Dim the lights!”  
The doctor stands up and darkens the room, I can sense it even through my eyelids. I open them again and although it is still bright, I manage to keep them open after struggling for a few seconds. The first thing I see is my lover bending over me with a face full of tears. He should be happy, but he looks so desperate and devastated, still sobbing and crying. I try my best to make a sound to cheer him up and let him know that I am mostly okay, but all I manage to get out is a groan.  
“Spare your voice, Sister. Please spare yourself in general. The paroxysm you had was dangerously intense.”  
He turns his head to the doctor.  
“Please, leave us alone for a while. I can tell when something is wrong, please.”  
“Okay, I guess. She won't be any safer than this, anyways. Don't do anything to her that could hurt her somehow, yeah?”  
A short and not very skinny man in a hospital uniform walks out of the door and gives us privacy. His arms fly around me immediately. This hug is tight, but careful and diligent. I lift my arms the best I can and return the favor. He spends a lot of time simply crying into my shoulder and holding me close, which makes me wonder what actually happened while I was unconscious. I was moved from the stretcher to the hospital bed, for sure, but why these infusion cords and the oxygen mask? I clear my throat experimentally and try to say a few words. My voice is raspy and only a few syllables are actually audible, but I manage to say his name loudly enough to make him understand.  
“My beautiful Sister... it was so close... I thought this was it...”  
"What do you mean?"  
“You were already gone-”  
His voice is interrupted by another loud sob. I pet his back and kiss his hair softly.  
“Your heartbeat had already... stopped...”  
My eyes widen.   
"I'm sorry, Korekiyo."  
“Do not apologize! None of this was your fault...”  
His tears are wet through my shirt, but it is not the same one he gave me... tonight?  
"How much time has passed?"  
“Multiple hours. It is currently about six pm, and it was three am when you had the first seizure.”  
"What happened to me while I was out?"  
“You had more and more terrible seizures and you lost a lot of blood and body liquid...”  
His voice cracks at every second word from crying too hard.  
“... and then your heart stopped. I broke down completely, my love. I tried to slit my throat with a scalpel, but the doctors stopped me. They managed to bring you back with a defibrillator. I was so... out of it, I could not do anything but cry and scream for you to come back.”  
"I am so sorry."  
“Did you see... anything while you were away?”  
"Nothing. I remember having a strange dream, but I cannot remember what it was about."  
He has not calmed down one bit, in fact, he is crying even more than before. All I can do is hold him as tight as the cords will allow me and keep him warm.  
“It was so cold... you were so dreadfully cold...”  
His words make me cry as well. My voice comes out in erratic sobs and all we do for the next ten minutes is cry against each other.  
“I love you so much, Sister. I wanted to rip this world into pieces when the heart... monitor...”  
"I love you too, my sweet Korekiyo. Thank you so, so much for staying with me all this time. I do not know what I would have done if I had woken up without you sitting at the bed and holding my hand."  
“What else could I have done? I was so unspeakably terrified, all I wanted to do was keep you safe and there was no other way than to make you know that I will stay by your side no matter what.”  
"Were you there the entire time?"  
“Of course. I wanted to hold you, or at least your hand, but the doctors prohibited it until we came here.”  
He releases his embrace just enough to look into my eyes with our noses touching.  
“Mother and Father know about this and will come any minute now. Do you think this is truly the right moment to confess our love to them? If your condition stays this way and I am not allowed to visit...”  
"No, let us let this wait. I would go insane if I was alone in such a condition."  
“Then we will have to lie if they ask questions regarding our love. You may leave this to me.”  
"Thank you. I will simply act like I still have no voice."  
“Does it hurt to talk, by the way? If anything hurts, let me know.”  
"No, it is fine. I suppose it will simply take me a few days to fully regain my voice."  
His lips meet mine softly and he gently caresses my back. I return the kiss with full passion, but he pulls away quicker than expected.  
“Are you in pain, Sister?”  
"Just a little bit, in my chest. It is definitely better than it was yesterday."  
He takes a breath and says:  
“Listen... I am sorry about what I said while we were waiting for the ambulance. I had no idea how terrible you were doing, I just assumed it was a mere cramp. I should not have been this inconsiderate to you. If I knew what was wrong, I would never have said such things.”  
"Now, now. You were not wrong, and neither did you say anything rude. You were trying to cheer me up, and it is something I love about you."  
“Still, I must apologize. I did not mean to talk so positively about something so horrible. I hope you can forgive me.”  
"Oh, Korekiyo. You know I already have. I should thank you for trying to distract me from the pain and cheering me up the best you can. It may not have helped than much, but I am very thankful for the attempt."  
It brings a smile to his face that I am very happy to see. It feels like forever since I last saw him smile so sincerely, although it was just last night. He kisses me again and stays longer this time. I move my arms up to his shoulders and close my eyes. It feels wonderful to be given this sort of affection.  
“Sister, I am really not certain whether I will be able to keep the promise I made to you... about not ending my life after you. When your heartbeat stopped, my mind went completely blank and all I wanted was to have you back with me. I lost control over myself and mindlessly tried to slit my throat without thinking about what I promised to you. If it were not for the doctors holding me back, this would have been a story like Romeo and Juliet. I cannot promise that I will not do the same when... it actually happens. I never would have guessed that I would go this insane.”  
"I will not be able to prevent that. "  
“Me neither, Sister. It felt like I was a completely different person.”  
"Please try to keep yourself together when I pass away. If you fail... I suppose I cannot blame you."  
“I love you too much to accept it, Sister.”  
"I believe it is truly worse for you than it is for me this way. You are not the one to blame, as I said."  
He climbs onto the bed and lies down beside me, careful not to lay down on any of the cords. I come closer to him and he silently pulls me against his chest. I give him another short kiss and close my eyes. Both of us have had a stressful night and day, some sleep would be of the essence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have very very very little to no knowledge on medical things and I didn't feel like looking all of this shit up, so it's highly possible that I made a fatal mistake in describing the hospital stuff. I'm sorry if that triggers you somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the cutest thing you're going to get here because I honestly don't write fluff that well. I just wanted to start this fanfic off with something mild. Expect more angst in the future.
> 
> In case you have an idea for future oneshots, feel free to request anything and I might work on it if I like your suggestion.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
